A Chance
by TakeOneLook
Summary: What if Miranda and Larry had kissed at her party?


A/N: This is an alternate ending to the episode where they make Larry cute so he can go to Miranda's party.. I was rooting for them to kiss the whole time, and then they didn't (  
  
**Larry's POV**  
  
Wow, Miranda looks so amazing. I cannot believe I am dancing with her. I must be dreaming. Ow! Nope, she just stepped on my foot and it hurt. Good, that means this is real.  
  
"Oh, sorry." she smiled at me. Wow.  
  
**Miranda's POV**  
  
I wonder why I've never seen this guy before. He says he goes to my school. And come to think of it, something does seem familiar about him. I just can't place it.  
  
He's looking into my eyes, at least I think he is, I can't really tell, he has sunglasses on. I wish he'd take them off. I wonder what color his eyes are.  
  
**end POV**  
  
Miranda and Larry got closer and closer together. Miranda rested her head against Larry's shoulder. Larry sighed. He wished he could just tell Miranda who he was, without her flipping out.  
  
Miranda looked up at Larry. "You know," she whispered, "you seem like a really great guy."  
  
Larry smiled. "You're not so bad yourself, Miranda."  
  
"You know, I'd really like to get to know you better." Her face got closer and closer to Larry's.  
  
"Well I can think of a pretty good way." he trailed off as their lips pressed together softly.  
  
Lizzie's mouth dropped open. She hit Gordo's arm. "G.g.Gordo. look at Miranda and Larry. Now."  
  
Gordo's mouth dropped, too. "Oh. My. Goodness."  
  
"Wow." Miranda mumbled after they had pulled apart.  
  
"I really felt something there." Larry whispered into her ear.  
  
"Me too." Miranda agreed. She looked up at Larry. "Why don't you take these sunglasses off? It's dark in here, anyway." She reached towards his sunglasses.  
  
"No, no, I really don't think that's a good ide." It was too late. Miranda pulled them off. As soon as she realized who it was, she backed away. "LARRY TUDGEMAN!!" she screamed. "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." she ran outside.  
  
Larry couldn't move. He couldn't believe what had just happened. When he had regained his composure enough to walk, he made his way over towards Lizzie and Gordo. "I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this." He walked towards the door.  
  
When he got outside, he saw Miranda sitting on the porch swing, trying not to cry. She stood up when she saw Larry. "Look, Larry, I'm sorry for screaming at you like that. It was totally inappropriate. I guess I was just upset because I thought I found a guy who liked me, and then I found out it was just you."  
  
Larry walked up close to Miranda. "But I'm a guy, and I like you. I believe I fit all the requirements you just mentioned."  
  
Miranda turned away. "Yeah, but it's different with you."  
  
"How is it different?"  
  
"Well, you're not exactly the type of guy I'd want to date."  
  
Larry was starting to get angry. "Wait a second. Up until you found out who I was, I was exactly the type of guy you wanted to date."  
  
Miranda didn't say anything.  
  
Larry was yelling now. "Why won't you give me a chance Miranda? Why?" He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Give me one good reason and I'll leave you alone!"  
  
"I. I don't know."  
  
Larry turned around and started to pace. "I mean, you're beautiful and talented and smart and funny, but gosh, sometimes you can be so thick- headed!"  
  
Miranda ran up to him. "What did you just say?"  
  
"That you were thick headed?"  
  
"No, before that, all the good stuff. Did you really mean that?"  
  
"Well. yeah." "Larry, I had no idea you felt so strongly about me."  
  
Larry looked at the ground. "Yeah, Miranda. I guess I've always really liked you."  
  
"Wow, Larry. I am really, truly sorry for the way I treated you." She gently lifted his chin so he would look at her. "Can we start over?"  
  
Larry smiled. "Well, how would you like to start?"  
  
Miranda wrapped her arms around his neck. "Like this." Miranda gently pressed her lips against his as they melted into each other's arms. 


End file.
